


maybe love is meant to be like this

by bao (sunwukong)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/pseuds/bao





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A lack of colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428123) by [mofumanju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju). 




End file.
